


Him

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam's inner thoughts, Short, Wincest - Freeform, decided I'd post it, made to go with an edit for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's him. It's always been him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go along with an edit for a contest I was in. I just decided I'd post it, since the feedback was pretty positive.

For as long as I can remember, it's always been him. He's the one who's been with me through it all, and I don't want to imagine not having him. He has never given up on doing right by me, and he messes up sometimes, but his best is pretty damned good. He's died for me and even though I don't deserve it, I know he'd do it again without hesitation. I'd do the same for him, but I don't know if he realizes. See, he doesn't get how much he means to me. He doesn't know he's been my biggest influence my whole life. I strived every day to do exactly what he did; be exactly like he was. You'd think a guy would get tired of his snot-nosed little brother following him around like a lost puppy, but he never complained. He took care of me like he shouldn't've had to, and he didn't complain about that either. But it wasn't because it was his "job." It's not as simple as that. I know there's more to it, just like I know there's more to the way he looks at me now. And it's probably a reflection of what's in my eyes when no one's looking. Because he's always been everything; so why wouldn't he be this? And you might ask why I would want to be with him in all the ways I should think are wrong and disgusting. Well, it's because it's him. He's the only thing I need or want. He's the only thing that's ever mattered. He's everything. And one day, I'll tell him that it's him. It's always been him.


End file.
